Another side of Superman
by EzraMarubayashi
Summary: Superman is drawn to the universe of the Avengers, but he lost some of his morals on the way and enslaves Captain America and others for his pleasure.


The strange vortex caught Superman as he flew back home. It had appeared so suddenly that the man of steel had no time to avoid it. He was, therefore, sucked by it into another dimension.

When he was left in the middle of the woods, it looked as if nothing had changed. Kal-el actually thought that he had been merely transported to some other place until he got to a city. He quickly found out that there was no such thing as Metropolis or the League of Justice. Instead, he learned about the Avengers and felt curious about them. He decided to go undercover, as the freelancer reporter Clark Kent. He wanted to be cautious, not knowing the rules of this universe.

There was something else that was different, something about him. Ever since he was sucked by the vortex, he felt less inhibited. That strong moral code that had ruled his every move until then now felt somehow distant. He still knew that some things aren't good, but it was just his mind, not his heart telling him that. He ran into an old lady on the street and accidentally threw her nearly a meter away. Of course, he went to check if she was fine and even took her to the nearest hospital when she complained about her hips, but there was not the slightest trace of remorse in him.

One day, he got the chance to see the Avengers in action when an invading horde came out of nowhere. Even though Captain America wasn't even close to be the strongest member of the team, his courage and leadership were inspiring. At one point, one of the alien cyborgs Cap was fighting off managed to knock him out and was about to kill him. Kal-el had decided not to participate until he knew more about them, but given the circumstances, he showed up and got rid of the threat, rescuing the fallen hero.

The Avengers had spread out and there was no one about, so Superman decided to take him away, to a safe place. He had been staying in an abandoned industrial ship on the outskirts and that's where he took him.

Kal-el didn't know why, but as soon as they got to the place, he took some items and began to truss up Captain America. He found some thick, yet flexible rope and tied his hands behind his back, as well as his feet. He took some cloth to use it as a blindfold. He was looking for something to gag him with when Steve Rogers came about.

-Where am I? – he asked as he tried to move.

-You're safe Captain.

-Why am I tied up?

Superman realized then what he had done. He still hadn't figured out why but decided to continue with whatever it was he was doing.

-I'm an alien, Mr. Rogers- so far, he was telling the truth-. My entire army is here to take your planet. Your friends are either dead or captured so I took you to negotiate the rendition.

Cap was trying to digest the news. Though the scenario was critical, he couldn't imagine that everyone had failed. Who were the dead ones? Was it for real?

-I'm not the one who can make that decision. You need to contact to U.N.O. and S.H.I.E.L.D.

-But I want to deal with you Captain. You see? We came here looking for slaves - Kal-el was surprised with how natural it was coming out-, and, to be honest, most of your population isn't really useful. It's a shame that Thor has died, he would have made a great acquisition.

Steve gasped when he heard that. He still wanted to believe that it was all a charade, he desperately needed to believe that.

-Nevertheless, you're exactly what we're looking for. Since I feel generous, I want to make you an offer. What would you be willing to do to save your people?

-Anything! As long as I don't have to hurt innocent people- Cap hurried to clarify.

-That's a big word for such a puny creature. After all, you're no more than an enhanced human. Have you got any idea of what I'll ask you to do?

-You asked me what I would do for my people and I've answered you. I'll do my best to honor my word.

That was what Kal-el was looking for, to test his determination. Deep down, he had always wondered if his convictions were easier for him to keep since he was so powerful. Steve Rogers, for what he had learned, was as honorable as he had been in his own world. Yes, Captain America was no common human, but he was born as such and his power was still far away from that of a Kryptonian. He wanted to push his limits.

-I want you to submit to me, as my personal slave. I, of course, could physically force you to do things, but I want you to surrender to me.

-I will if you leave my people alone. But before, I need proofs of what you're saying, and I want my friends who survived to be set free.

Superman was afraid he would ask for that, yet he decided to improvise.

-You'll have your proofs. In the meantime, you shall be punished for your insolence.

Kal-el wanted to show his superior power to his prisoner, so he untied his hands and stepped out for a while. The first thing Steve tried to do was to take off the blindfold, but his hand was stopped from doing so as soon as he made the attempt. For Superman, his speed and strength made way too easy to mock on the captive like that. Once and again, Rogers was prevented from removing his blindfold until he decided not to play that game anymore.

-I never said you could take that off. I'm going to bind you to a beam while you wait for a friend of yours to confirm. Is that ok?

Cap was taken aback by the question. He had already been given a proof of the alien's might with that silly game. He was sure that if his captor wanted to restrain him, there was nothing he could do to stop him. Then, he understood. He had been required to submit. Was he completely sure he was being told the truth, he wouldn't hesitate, but hope was still alive, so he made the quickest move he could to flip backward, away from the enemy. He landed on his bound feet and prepared himself to fight.

He was about to remove the blindfold when he felt an incredibly strong grip on both his arms. He headbutted the air while his arms were being pulled being his back. He was being held by the elbows by a single arm, which made his back arch in an uncomfortable position. The other hand of his captor (at least, he expected the alien to have only two) gagged him. The shape of the hand and the height of the aggressor matched with the humans, but the power was surely beyond. With a swift move, he was made to kneel, and now his captor was closer to him, so close he whispered in his right ear.

-There's no point in fighting, but I like that fire in you.

He felt his mouth being released, though he had no time to respond before it all went black. When he woke up, he noticed two things: he was tied up to a bean, with his arms bound behind it and rope wrapping him up tightly, still blindfolded; on top of that, he was in his birthday suit.

While Steve was unconscious, Kal-el went to the mother spaceship, which had landed in downtown. The Avengers were still fighting some of the alien minions and didn't notice him breaking into the headquarters of the invaders. He had to deal with some quarrelsome guards, but he managed to get to their chief. He used his newly discovered soft-spot to convince the guy to back off. Fortunately, the invader had made a spontaneous incursion and all the warriors were mercenaries, making it easier for Superman to get rid of them.

On his way back, he took some souvenirs that would come in handy when dealing with Captain America.

-I hope you didn't get bored waiting.

-I just woke up -responded Steve, still a little groggy.

-Just to show you my goodwill, I've ordered my armies to withdraw- at that moment, he took off the blindfold and showed Rogers the news, were he appeared coming out of the spaceship and calling his forces, with some help of his beaten commander.

Kal-el looked like Steve had pictured him, if only more handsome. He was too disoriented to notice that the headquarters of the alien resembled an old movie set. Superman had to move their location now that he had proceeded with the kidnapping. That was the primary purpose of disposing Cap's uniform, for it surely had some tracking device on it. The screen went black as soon as the images of the invaders leaving confirmed his report.

-As for your friends, I released them. All but one. I didn't want you to feel lonely, so I brought you a present.

Steve went wide-eyed when he saw a very nude King T'Challa laying hogtied on the floor beneath him. Unlike him, Black Panther sported a ring gag that prevented him from refuting Superman's version.

-Let him go! I agreed to become your slave in trade for the others.

-Is that the proper way to talk to your master?

-You're not my master yet, not until you -Steve's speech was interrupted by Kal-el, who hand gagged him.

-I've already withdrawn my forces. You're the one who has yet to prove his commitment. -Having said that, Superman began to play with his captive's right nipple. He did so as carefully as he would have with a normal human, not knowing Roger's resistance completely.

Whatever it was that Captain America thought about his new duties, it certainly didn't include that. Superman had pondered the whole situation and resolved that sexuality was such a personal, private business that it would be an excellent way to test his captive.

Steve gasped when he felt the intimate touch. Up to that point, he had figured that the whole nudity thing was only a matter of security. Now, it felt quite different. He felt so vulnerable, more than ever before. He was roped naked, completely defenseless against someone whose intentions were still a mystery for him.

The hand of the captor started to caress the bound body, from the hard pecs to the defined six-pack, in a slow trip down the navel and up again. Captain America started to struggle, hard, with a mixture of outrage and surprise, but his bindings resisted. All this called the attention of Black Panther, who laid as a helpless witness underneath.

-I thought I'd heard you say "anything", Cap.

That made Steve freeze, for he wanted to stay true to his word. Though he hadn't pictured such humiliation, it was something he'd have to endure, so he stopped fighting.

-Much better- Kal-el ungagged his captive, only to proceed with his exploration with both hands now.

Roger's muscles were tense, even though he wasn't trying to escape anymore. Superman's fingers were pinching the nips lightly. Cap was actually on top since he was tied up to a support beam, while the Kryptonian was flying underneath.

-Look at me as I do this- Kal-el's voice was halfway between a rough order and a suggesting whisper. Cap complied.

Steve noticed that the caress, though unwelcomed, wasn't aggressive. Kal-el noticed it too and was even more surprised than the former, for his original intentions were to test his captive's limits, to make him mad.

Superman's right index made small circles around the belly button of his prisoner, before lightly proving it. In the meantime, his left hand, which had been feeling the pecs, departed towards the warm, moist area under Cap's right arm, perfectly framed by the toned muscles around it. There, he began to play with the hair and caress the delicate skin.

The serum used to give Steve Rogers his powers also made him more sensitive in certain areas, resulting in an unexpected guest making his appearance. All three men were shocked when it happened, Cap more than anyone else.

-I…I…- was all that the hanging captive managed to articulate.

Superman's sudden, passionate kiss in the neck did nothing to make the shock state subside. The man of steel was now using his hands and his mouth to stimulate his prisoner, though not traveling south the waist yet. Rogers fought the pleasant feeling, recalling that he was there against his will, but somehow it made things worse. Only the sight of his bound comrade bellow spoiled his mood. That didn't go unnoticed to Kal-el, who felt it, somehow, like a cold shower.

-Oh, you're sad because we're leaving him out? That can be fixed.

-No!

The Kryptonian lifted the hogtied hero by the armpits and brought him up, positioning his ring-gagged mouth inches away from Steve's diminishing member.

-Leave him out of this! …Sir- added Rogers at the last moment, attempting to bargain with his much more powerful captor- I'm yours to do as you please- he bowed his head in the last phrase.

-We'll see about that.

What both men failed to notice was that T'Challa hardly put any resistance as he was being taken. The fact that he had been forgiven of participating in such an act made him feel strangely disappointed.

-First, you shall be bound like he is, with a matching gag.

-As you wish- Steve had kept his head down.

-Prepare yourself, because I won't go easy on you.

These last words made Captain America shiver, although he tried not to let it show. He was untied from his former position and brought to the ground. He stretched his limbs and rubbed his wrists and ankles, enjoying his temporary freedom.

-What about the King, Sir?

-He'll stay to testify your submission to me. He can go once you've proven yourself.

-Can he at least be more comfortable? -Rogers was kneeling next to Black Panther.

-You can truss him up to that post -Superman, then, approached to them so fast, that only the wind let them know he hadn't teleported-. If you try anything, I won't be so merciful.

Steve untied his comrade and after giving him a few moments to stretch, he marched him to the pointed post.

-I'm sorry about this. I don't think it's wise to attempt an escape right now.

-Don't worry. I understand.

Cap tied T'Challa's arms in front and then, to the pole, above his head. After that, he tied the ankles and the chest. They couldn't chat anymore, due to the vigilance of their captor. He re-gagged the prisoner and prepared himself for whatever he had coming onto him.

-Turn around. Put your arms behind and fold your forearms, one on top of the other -Superman was delighted with the enraged fire in Cap's eyes and his yet submissive attitude.

Kal-el tied the upper body in such a way that prevented any possible move from his captive. Cap, in the meantime, was facing forward, stoically accepting his fate, without daring to look at the bound king. Then, he was brought closer to T'Challa and made to bend over. He felt a rope lifting him off the ground. Once he was about six feet up, his calves were tied to his thighs. His face was now about a meter away from his comrade's.

-Open up.

Steve did as he was told, and the ring gag entered his mouth. To avoid his friend's gaze, he looked down, only to find a strange reaction down T'Challa's waist. It was now Black Panther's turn to look away.

-This is gonna enter your body- said Kal-el, as he produced a small rod with a round tip.

T'Challa's eyes opened wide when he saw that the rod was wired and connected to some battery. Steve's, of course, grew even wider.

-I want you to moist it up, first, so it will find its way easier.

The rod was introduced into Roger's mouth unceremoniously since the gag made it impossible for him to prevent it. He did his best to cover it with saliva, but his mouth was a bit dry at the moment.

-Maybe your friend would like to help you with that.

The object was now into Black Panther's mouth, who happened to be drooling a little at the time. He tried hard to moist and warm it up and for his comrade before it was withdrawn.

Superman, then, positioned Steve so he would be facing T'Challa and placed himself right behind Cap. He played with the rod around the back entrance before driving it in, slowly but decidedly. Steve groaned and couldn't help to look at his bound comrade right in the eye.

-And, now, for the fun part.

Kal-el turned the device on and Steve could feel the electricity running through his body. The spasms made him thrash around as much as he could in his restrained condition. After the initial shock, the voltage was reduced, and it became surprisingly pleasant for the receiver.

Superman wanted to hear the moaning better and decided to remove the gag. Steve would have actually preferred to keep it since he was embarrassed by the sounds he could produce. Nevertheless, after a little while, with some help of a massaging motion Kal-el implemented with the rod, Rogers lost himself in the sensations.

-…Buck- whispered Steve inattentively.

-Is that so? Well, I don't want my slave to feel unhappy.

When Rogers realized what had just happened, he tried to plead but his mouth was once again invaded by the ring-gag and the voltage was set back to the maximum, leaving a desperate Captain America revolting in his bondage.

Just a couple of minutes had passed before Superman came back with a nude and tied up Winter Soldier. The ropes that held his arms behind were knotted so that if he tried to break free, his organic arm would suffer. His ankles were also bound, but he wasn't silenced.

-Steve! -the sight of his friend in pain and humiliated made him struggle despite his own hurting. The moment was perfect for Kal-el to introduce the gag into his mouth.

-I'm gonna let you choose right now- said Superman to a fiercely struggling Bucky Barnes-: You can sit and watch your friend suffering, or you can take the place of that electric rod.

The Winter Soldier was trying to make sense of those words when it hit him. He froze for a moment before looking alternately at Steve and Superman. He would have gladly taken his friend's place if that meant sparing him from that hell, but that was not the offer. Though he didn't want to do that to Steve, he kept wondering if that would be less hurtful for him; physically, of course, it would, but wouldn't the betrayal be just as painful?

T'Challa broke the impasse by nodding frantically at the new captive.

-OK, I'll do it! Turn it off, please! -cried Bucky as soon as his gag was temporarily removed.

Cap relaxed once the devious tool was off. He felt his bindings being readjusted to fit in a new partner. Bucky was now embracing him from behind, with his arms bound in front. Steve was dealing with some seriously mixed emotions: on one hand, he enjoyed the pause in his torment his friend had brought with him, as well as his tight and warm hug; on the other, he felt guilty for dragging him there in the first place, as much as for asking for what was about to happen.

The Winter Soldier, unaware of the real reason that brought him there, tried to ask for his friend's forgiveness through his gag. Steve was doing the same. Bucky felt somehow relieved for what he understood from the muffled sounds, but a strange warmth inside as the moment approached sparked a new and unexpected sense of guilt.

Given the moment, it was easy to replace the rod with the Winter Soldier, who closed his eyes and started a slow, back and forth motion with his hips. It made them swung up in the air, which added a new dimension to the act. Their moaning synchronized at some point and soared until they finished together. After that, they cuddled with their heads, the only parts left they could move at will.

Meanwhile, Kal-el had decided to let the life-long friends enjoy with each other, as he did his thing with T'Challa, groping his captive body and switching his position slightly so that both could make the best out of the situation.

Superman let them rest once it was over, inadvertently loosening their knots a little. The whole thing made him recapitulate on what he was actually looking for and he needed some time to think. He noticed that the invading ships were just departing, and he saw something that he didn't expect: they were using a vortex, like the one that had brought him there. It was his way out!


End file.
